The cleaning of badly soiled vertical blinds is extremely difficult and in some cases impossible without damaging the blinds. Manufacturers of the blinds recommend that the fabric strips of the blind be washed by immersion. However, this gives very poor results, especially if the blinds are soiled by hard to remove materials such as tobacco smoke, grease soot. Immersion cleaning usually damages the strips along the edges. Dry cleaning is likewise undesirable. It removes the resin and other materials from the fabric and also damages the edges of the strip because of the tumbling action. This is also very hard on the dry cleaning filter systems.
The present invention is concerned with a novel technique for the satisfactory washing of vertical blind strips.